


One Night Only

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consequences, Dean x Reader, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, P in the V, PWP, Porn With Plot, Reader Insert, Sexual Intercourse, Smut, don't do this at home, one-night-stand, smluff, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: You work at the local bar, serving the customers from in front of the bar. To you it has always just been a job, something you have to do to make money. Then one night you encounter a gorgeous green-eyed man who changes your life.





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Giulia’s ([@ain-t-bovvered](https://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2Fain-t-bovvered.tumblr.com%2F)) Tales of the Winchesters Challenge. It’s a stand-alone one-shot written from reader’s point of view. There is smut. I apologize for nothing. ~~Except that it's so damn late. I'm sorry. I hope it was worth the wait.~~

As your beat up old Charger rattled down the highway, you had a moment of doubt. Everything had happened so fast and it felt almost surreal. Had it actually happened?

* * *

 

It had been a day like any other, slogging through work, serving drinks and beer nuts to tipsy, and sometimes falling down drunk, patrons at the Hole-In-The-Wall Roadhouse. The bar served two towns and a stretch of two-lane blacktop between them so business was always fair. 

The talk among the patrons lately had been all about the recent local murders. Towns as small as yours saw maybe one murder a century, so a string of half a dozen dead in two weeks was huge news. Likely people would still be talking about it in fifty years. It made your job marginally easier though, not having to come up with small talk as you brought people their pitchers of beer.

It was the middle of happy hour when you had picked up your next order, two bottles of beer with two whiskey chasers, common enough that it barely even registered in your mind. The patrons that you brought it to though, they set off all the alarms in your mind. 

One was a huge guy with long, chestnut, hair, hazel eyes, and shoulders like a linebacker. He had a soft, kind, smile that made you blush. His companion though, he made your knees weak. Short sand-colored hair, freckles for days and the greenest eyes you had ever seen. Even in the dim light of the bar they stood out like two gemstones. And that smile… 

You remembered hoping that neither of them would pick up on your flustered blush and wobbly knees, although you suspected Green-Eyes had noticed, based on his smirk as you turned to walk away. Big-n-Tall said something, but it was too noisy for you to make it out.

Throughout the evening you went back to their table maybe a handful of times, same order every time. Those two certainly could hold their liquor. The second time you came over, Green-Eyes leaned in and read your nametag.

“Hiya, Y/N. I’m Dean,” he had introduced himself, then nodded towards Big-n-Tall, “that’s Sam,” he concluded.

“Nice to meet you,” you replied, meaning to include both of them, but your eyes were drawn to those green gems seeming to pierce through to your soul. You caught an eye roll from Sam out of the corner of your eye and felt the blush spread across your face. You had picked up their empties and almost ran back to the bar, to your great embarrassment. You should be used to customers flirting by now, but there was something different about Dean. He was...intense.

The last time you went over there, it was just at last call. It was late, you were tired, your feet hurt, but when Dean looked at you it was as if all of that just went away. When he asked when you would be off, you told him, not expecting anything to come of it.

That was why, when you walked through the back door, you were actually surprised to see Dean leaning casually against a sleek black Chevy Impala, legs crossed at the ankles and hands pressed against the car behind him. When he saw you, he smiled that smile that made your knees weak and you went up to him, against your better judgment.

“Hey,” you sounded almost shy, and you felt the heat in your cheeks again.

“Hey,” his voice was so much more pleasant in the silence of the parking lot than before.

He held out his hand and you, almost involuntarily, took a step closer and placed your hand in his. His skin was rough and calloused, but his touch was gentle and you found yourself trusting this man that you knew nothing about.

You had held your breath when he had pulled you towards him until your bodies brushed against one another. His free hand had come up and brushed against your cheek, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear, his fingers lingering there for a moment before coming down to cup your cheek. Those green eyes of his gazed into yours so intensely you felt as if he was seeing straight into your soul. He moved in, slowly to give you time to pull away, and when his lips touched yours it was as if a spark of electricity burned through your body. 

When he pulled away he left you breathless. At some point your eyes must have closed, even though you had no memory of it. All you could remember was the feeling of his lips on yours. When you opened them again, you found yourself staring straight into Dean’s, noticing that he seemed a bit breathless as well.

No words had been exchanged between you while you got in his car and he drove the two of you to the motel down the road, but the silence itself spoke volumes. When he opened the car door for you, he held out his hand and waited for you to take it, giving you another out if you wanted it. You took his hand and slid out of the car, standing close enough to him that you were able to reach up and place a soft kiss on his lips, just a peck really, almost chaste. 

Dean entered the room ahead of you, holding the door open, letting you choose whether to enter or not. You felt no hesitation as you stepped across the threshold. As you thought back on it now, you realized you could not remember a single detail about the room, you had been so focused on Dean the whole time. You thought maybe there had been two beds, but even that was fuzzy in your mind.

The sound of the door closing behind you had been secondary to the sight of Dean peeling off his top layers, canvas jacket and plaid shirt, leaving only his t-shirt. Mimicking him, you had slipped off your own denim jacket, letting it fall on the floor without looking. Dean toed off his boots, and you stepped out of your wedges. He unbuckled his belt and you started to unbutton your shirt. 

At that point, Dean had apparently been unable to stop himself from touching you. He had closed the distance between you, your back pressing against the closed door behind you while his hands slid up your arms, over your shoulders and down into the opening in your shirt, his touch burning a trail on your skin. His lips blazed another trail along your jaw and down your neck while his fingers deftly undid the rest of your buttons before sliding the fabric over your shoulders and down your arms. You let it fall, just like your jacket, not caring what happened to it.

Your hands had seemed to find their own way under his t-shirt, his skin hot against your palms as you slid it up, up, until you could pull it over his head. You tossed it away carelessly, only interested in feeling his skin on yours, your hands blindly exploring the planes of his broad back, feeling the tight muscles moving beneath them.

His fingers found the clasp of your bra behind your back and in no time at all it too had joined the discarded clothes littering the floor. He had pulled away just enough to watch his hands cup your breasts, his calloused skin contrasting with his soft touch. Exploring them gently, he rolled your nipples between thumb and index finger, making you arch into his touch until only your shoulders were still touching the surface of the door behind you. He had manipulated your body so effortlessly until you were a panting mess, the only thought in your head that you wanted more of his touch, more of him.

You had rolled your hips into him, feeling the bulge straining the fabric of his jeans. You remembered having thought that he must be so uncomfortable, restricted as he was, and your hands had started fumbling at the button of his pants. When your fingers had brushed over his hard length he had hissed and pressed his hips against you almost desperately. The need in his voice had stoked the fire inside you and you had pushed away from the door, walking the both of you towards the bed until you bumped against it. Giving him a slight shove, he had fallen on his back on the bed, his gemstone eyes, now almost black with lust, had looked up at you with so much desire it took your breath away.

When you peeled your black denim shorts down your legs, Dean quickly pulled his jeans down, along with his boxers, throwing them aside, so that when you stood back up he was laid out in all his naked glory on top of the bed. He was breathtakingly gorgeous and you wasted no time getting on top of him. You straddled his thighs and leaned in to capture his lips with yours. Your tongue quested for entrance and he eagerly parted his lips to let you in. Every swipe of his tongue against yours, every press of lips against lips, every nibble, every touch, all shot bolts of pleasure straight to your pulsing core. 

Dean’s hands were everywhere, each touch stoking the fire burning inside you until there was no way you could hold back any longer. You shifted on top of him until he was pressed against your folds. A soft “fuck” fell from Dean’s lips, his eyes rolling back in his head. His hips rolled up to meet you even as you lowered yourself onto him, letting him fill you up so perfectly. You fell forward, lips meeting in a deep, heated, kiss even as your bodies started to move against one another. The room filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, and the moans and growls coming from the two of you.

For a brief moment, it felt as if you had become one being, a single soul moving in perfect union, faster and faster, until it all culminated in an explosion of pleasure stronger than you had ever felt before. 

A persistent ray of sunshine sneaking through the curtains had woken you up even as the sun rose. Dean had been sprawled next to you, his face soft and vulnerable in sleep and you had felt a tug in your chest. Pushing the feeling down, you had slipped out from under the sheets and pulled on your clothes. Once you were out of the room, you had called a cab to take you home. It was easier that way, no awkward morning after goodbyes. You were a big girl, you knew well enough what this had been. Dean and Sam were obviously drifters, just passing through and you expected nothing. 

It had changed you though, that one night with Dean. It had opened your eyes to the world. There was more out there than just your little town and the roadhouse, and you wanted to experience it. You hesitated for weeks, going about your life as usual, until you came down with that stomach bug. You had come home from the clinic filled with a new determination, pulling out your biggest suitcase and packing up everything you might need on the road. You had loaded your car, locked your house, and driven off down the road.

* * *

 

Now here you are, rattling down the empty road through the night, no idea what waits around the next bend. You smile softly at the stars scattered across the black velvet sky, one hand resting lightly on your belly. 


End file.
